dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiclee (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "The Saiyans of the Future!" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Age 1441 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artists |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Parents Mint (friend/fusee) }} Kiclee (キクリー Kikurī) is a Saiyan as a result of the race's recreation in Age 1300. Her name is presumably a reference to Leek. Personality As a child; she came to admire Super Saiyans after reading about one in a picture book. She entered the first Timespace Tournament to get a Super Saiyan's autograph. As an adult; she is a formidable warrior basing her attacks on strategy and cunning. However, she is a loyal friend to Mint. She even complimented her friend on her fighting style despite Mint using weapons against her and even using Poison attacks. Even went as far as to tell her friend not to apologise as they were both fighting to win and would have stopped her if she sense to intent to kill on her. Appearance Kiclee appears to be a female version of Goku with a tail and an outfit similar to Vegeta's Whis Armor. However, her jumpsuit is maroon while her armour is pink with blue straps. Biography Kiclee was invited to partake in the 2nd Timespace Tournament, however, her team failed to get adequate victories and is required to attend the Redemption Round. Power As an adult, she is an A-Rank fighter with power comparable to Mint's power. She was able fight evenly in her base form and Great Ape form while being to combat her Super Saiyan form, but after Kiclee transformed into her Super Saiyan form - she was able to overwhelm her with Torashogeki-Hashira and win the first half of the redemption round. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy beam used by numerous characters. **Maximum Power Energy Wave - An even more powerful version of Full Power Energy Wave. *Galactic Donuts - A technique Kiclee learned after being inspired by Gotenks' power. *Torashogeki-Ha (Tiger Shock Wave) - Kiclee's signature attack. Kiclee places her arms by her side as she charges energy in her fists before aiming her fists at her opponent and fires an electric energy beam from her fists. **Torashogeki-Ha Fist - An energy punch variant used at point blank range. After She infuses energy into her fist - she punches her opponent in the gut and fires her Torashogeki-Ha at close range. **Torashogeki-Hashira (Tiger Shock Pillar) - A more powerful variation of Torashogeki-Ha. As she generates energy into her fist while her arms by her side; she creates a sphere of energy around her before raising her fists to the sky and firing a large pillar of electricity-infused energy. *Scissors Paper Rock - After being inspired by Goku - she began using his former fighting style. Transformations Great Ape power As a Future Saiyan; she has the ability to utilise her Great Ape powers in her Saiyan form. Her eyes become red while gaining a large aura allowing her to rival the power of the modern-day Super Saiyan like Goku. Super Saiyan Kiclee managed to achieve Super Saiyan after the death of her parents at the hands of a catastrophe. She hair spikes up just like Goku's, Turles', and Bardock's Super Saiyan form as she gains a slight muscle mass increase. Due to the distraught she felt when her parents died she almost never uses the form. Battles *Kiclee (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan) vs. Mint (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan) Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly